Mon Ange Damné
by Dark-Linkia
Summary: Riku est un vampire et il ammène Sora dans son château. Il y a une seule et bonne raison de ceci, mais laquelle? Sora vatil découvrir le secret? YAOI
1. Chapitre 1

Salut! C'est mon premier Yaoi que j'écris alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît ' En fait, cette histoire a été modifié de sa version originale. Pour aller la voir, aller dans mon profil et cliquez sur mon site internet. Sinon, amusez-vous bien à lire cette version!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais bien à Square. 

NB:Aucun lieu du jeu est mentionné ici. Tout ceci se passe dans un château (utiliser votre imagnation pour la situer... loll) **_R&R SVP ) cela serait très apprécier!_

* * *

**

**Mon Ange Damné**

Chapitre 1

Toute une journée, j'avais airé dans le lugubre château de Riku. En fait, je me promenais devant sa chambre, pieux en main, prêt à lui transpercer le cœur pour enfin m'enfuir d'ici. Mais tout les fois que je me rapprochais de ses portes, je me souvenais alors que rien ne peut le tuer, ni même un pieux ni même de l'eau bénite et pas plus une croix. Cela faisait déjà un jour que j'étais là et je me lassais d'y être.

Je faisais toujours les 100 pas devant sa chambre, toujours le pieux en main, ne me rendant pas compte que le soleil venait de montrer ses derniers rayons de lumière. À ce moment même, j'entendis des pas venir de la porte,

'Oh non, il s'est réveillé!'

Je regarda ensuite le pieux, le corridor de gauche et fini par y lancer le machin. Un cri de mort féminin s'en suivit.

-Shit...

Les grandes portes en face de moi s'ouvrirent lentement laissant voir Xavier. Sa longue chevelure argentée était attaché en queue en arrière, ses yeux bleus perçant me fixant ardemment, sa peau d'une blancheur infini, son long visage, ses lèvres rosés, sa grandeur surprenante... il était définitivement un vampire.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers moi et je m'éloignais de lui.

-Sora! Grogna une vampire en furie.

Bizarrement, cela venait d'où est-ce que j'ai lancé le pieux.

La vampire s'approcha de nous afin qu'on puisse la voir... avec un pieux dans l'épaule?!

-Riku! Sora m'a lancé ceci! Dit-elle en arrachant le pieux de son épaule en laissant un bruit dégoûtant derrière.   
-Il n'a sur ment pas fait exprès. Après tout, il n'est pas vampire donc il ne peut pas te voir dans le noir, Kairi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton autoritaire. Tant qu'à toi, ajouta-t-il, que faisais-tu devant ma porte avec un pieux?   
-Je vous l'avais dit qu'il voudrait vous tuez, Riku, disa Kairi.

3 simples mots. Prit. Au. Piège.

Je changeais la direction de mon regard de Riku à Kairi tandis que leur regard était posé sévèrement sur moi. Ils attendaient peut-être une réponse?

-Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense, mortel? Ria faiblement Kairi.   
-J...j'avais un pieux pour... vous tuez... disais-je en pointant Riku tout en baissant la tête.

Les 2 se mirent à murmurer l'un à l'autre. Apparemment, ils s'entendaient clairement mais leurs mots ne se rendaient pas à mes oreilles. Je releva ma tête pour lire sur leurs lèvres, mais à ma grande surprise leurs lèvres ne bougeaient point. Malgré tout, je ne niais pas les murmures qui flottaient dans l'air.

Les allées étaient plus ou moins éclairées ce qui en faisaient donc des passages effrayantes. Un simple bruit et mon cœur arrêterait de battre sur le champ! Ce dernier qui est déjà sensible, il faut en plus qu'on m'amène dans un château lugubre avec 2 vampires qui y habite.

Soudain, je me sentis observé. Je continua de marcher mais jeta un regard derrière moi. Rien. Je regarda en face de moi;

**Boum**

J'avais maintenant le visage enfouit dans un veston hyper doux, des mains qui venaient ramper dans mon dos pour me tenir fermement contre la « personne ». Miracle que mon cœur ne m'aie pas lâché! Une partie de mon corps me disait de m'en aller, mais l'autre me convainquait de rester pour pas avoir de trouble. Quoi que c'était peut-être pour le confort...?

Je colla mon oreille sur son torse – visiblement c'était un homme car il n'avait pas de **'poitrine'** – et n'entendis rien. niet! Kaput! Nada! Ce n'était pas humain.

-Riku, dis-je en levant ma tête.

Je sursauta et soupira en voyant ses yeux illuminés dans le noir. Beau mais effrayant car c'était très inhumain. Je me mis soudainement à trembler légèrement au contacte de ses doigts fins et glacés.

-N'est pas peur de moi...dit-il.   
-'Mais oui! J'ai un vampire qui me tient devant lui et je ne dois pas avoir peur! Mesdames, messieurs, la blague du jour!', pensais-je.   
-Tu n'as pas tort, ajouta-t-il, et quel bon sens de l'humour tu as, sourit-il de nouveau.

Mes yeux grossirent et ma mâchoire tomba à cette remarque.

-'Comment a-t-il su?'   
-Tout simplement en lisant tes pensées, dit-il en me lâchant.

Je recula un peu et grimaça.

-Que me voulez-vous?, criais-je.   
-Ceci n'est pas encore le moment de t'en parler... c'est un peu trop tôt... répliqua-t-il calmement en disparaissant aussitôt de ma vue.   
-Trop... tôt...?, murmurais-je.

Deux semaines passèrent et je commençais à m'habituer à ma soit disante 'nouvelle' vie. La plupart du temps, j'étais dans la bibliothèque. Elle était si vaste que cela me prendrait une éternité à lire tout ses livres...

-Une éternité... répétais-je en murmurant.   
-Est-ce cela que tu désires, mon cher?, entendis-je.   
-Non, non, certainement pas!, répliquais-je en me retournant.

Je n'avais plus aussi peur de lui, de sa voix, de son allure cruelle... Depuis un jeune âge m'avait-on élevé à me méfier des gens avec une allure malsaine, mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses... que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

-On nous a donné vie, pourquoi ne pas la prolonger?   
-Oh! Mais je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, parco—

À ce moment, une main froide vînt renverser ma tête vers l'arrière tandis que l'autre entourait mon torse et des lèvres froides frôlaient mon cou.

-Par contre... repris-je.   
-Par contre...? Parcontre quoi?, dit-il inquiet.   
-Par contre, je ne veux pas avoir à tuer des gens innnocents pour me nourrir de leur sang.   
-N'empêche que c'est exquis comme goût.   
-Pardonnez-moi, mais sans vous offensez, je suis contre votre avis.   
-Tu n'y as même pas goûté...!, dit-il énervé.   
-Et je n'en ai pas l'intention non plus.

Il recula et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteils qui étaient présents dans la pièce. J'attrapa un livre quelconque et alla m'asseoir également.

-Tu n'es pa comme les autres, Sora, dit-il faiblement.   
-Vous croyez?, dis-je après un long silence.   
-Plus que tu ne le croyez, entendis-je plus proche de moi.

Je leva les yeux, regarda autour de moi et sursauta en voyant Riku à côté de moi. Son teint était aussi blanc qu'un darp, ses lèvres étaient d'un rose pâle anormal, ses yeux illuminaient bleu « flash »... Mais ce sont ses lèvres qui attirèrent mon attention. Nos visages se rapprochèrent doucement, nos yeux ne voulaient point se lâcher, nos lèvres se frôlèrent au moment même où on sentit une paire de yeux nous regarder.

-Riku... comment oses-tu me faire ça!, disa une voix féminine.

On tourna nos regards vers la porte.

-Kairi?!, cria-t-on ensemble.   
-Espèce... de salaud!, cria-t-elle en disparaissant.

Riku se décolla et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Je voulais bien faire quelque chose pour arranger ça, mais quoi?

-Je suis désolé, Sora. J'ai dût être trop vite..., dit-il.   
-Hein? Ah, euh...

En plus de ne pas savoir quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi dire! Il se leva soudainement et se précipita d'aller retrouver Kairi.

Elle devait me détester maintenant. Déjà, il y a 2 semaines de ça, elle ne m'aimait pas trop. Mais... qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire? Je n'aime pas cet endroit, je veux retourner chez moi. Où est-ce qu'il y a ma famille, s'ils ne sont pas déjà morts. À cette pensée, des larmes couvrirent ma vue et j'étais désormais rendù trop aveugle pour me rendre dans ma 'chambre'.

* * *

Geeez... J'ai mal aux poignets lol. Le chapitre 2 devrait arrivé bientôt 


	2. Chapiter 2

KAIRI BASHING!! Ouais euh... dsl pour ca lol j'aime pas trop Kairi...

Un petit spéciale! Je vous le dit d'avance : La chanson qui est dans l'histoire est chanté par Isabelle Boulay et le titre c'est "Depuis le premier jour". J'l'ai mit là pour mes 2 amies qui arrêtent pas de chanter ça p 

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Après avoir essuiyé mes larmes, l'aube venait de faire son entrée. Riku et Kairi devaient être déjà dans leur cercueil.

Je regrettais de m'avoir laisser faire. Je le savais que Kairi était la fiancée de Riku, mais je n'ai pas pu contrôler mes hormones. C'était plus fort que moi, mes pulsions sexuelles avaient prit le dessus, comme s'ils chargeait une attaque que je ne voulais point laisser aller mais quand même temps je voulais goûter ses lèvres, savoir la saveur qu'elles avaient, peut-être même plus loin que juste les lèvres...

-'Ça y est! Je suis fou!', m'étais-je dit.

Je me leva et alla dans ma chambre. Rendù là, j'ouvris les rideaux et remarqua qu'il naigeait. Oh, comme j'aimais la neige! J'aurais aimé sortir dehors pour aller jouer avec cette belle petite poudre froide et blanche, mais premièrement, j'ai en aucun cas le droit de sortir en dehors du château et deuxièmement, je suis trop fatigué. J'approcha de « mon lit » et m'effondra sur ce-dernier.

Au moment même où je commençais à m'endormir, j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte.

-Entrez, grognais-je.

La porte s'ouvrit et je tourna la tête pour voir qui c'était. Une servante.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, sire Sora, mais je venais juste vous portez votre nouveau linge, dit-elle un peu gênée.

-Nouveau?, demandais-je.

-Oui, c'est de la part de maître Riku. Il m'a fait part de vous dire qu'il aimerait vous voir ce soir dans ces habits, sourit-elle faiblement en rentrant et déposant les vêtements sur une chaise.

-Mmh... merci, disposez maintenant, j'ai besoin de sommeil, murmurais-je.

-Bien, sit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Après 2 minutes, j'étais endormi. Je fis un rêve plutôt bizarre.

Flash

Je regardai premièrement mes mains. Je fus choqué en voyant à travers de ceux-ci, mais mon attention fut aussitôt attiré par un cri qui m'était assez famillié. En marchant vers le lieu d'où ça provenait, je reconnu le château de Riku. Arrivé sur les lieux...

-Riku, pourquoi me fais-tu cela? Aimes-tu tant que ça me voir souffrir? Pourquoi me remplaces-tu par cet imbécile? Vaut-il autant que je ne vaux à tes yeux?, cria une voix féminine.

-Kairi! Pour l'amour de Dieu, quand est-ce que tu vas finir par comprendre que c'est lui que j'aime! Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne veux pas te perdre pour tes crises de jalousie!

-M-mais... je t'aime!

-Et moi donc, mais pas de la même manière que toi tu m'aimes.

-Tu l'auras voulu Riku!, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce en courant.

-Que veux-tu insignifié?, dit-il en se mettant à sa poursuite.

Je les suiva et remarqua qu'Kairi avait un pieux dans la main. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais à sa hauteur. La femme s'arrêta devant une chambre (la mienne en réalité) et entra. Un cercueil était posé au milieu de la pièce. Elle s'en approcha, ouvrit le cercueil et examina ce qu'il y avait dedans. Quand je vus ce qu'il y contenait, la panique s'empara de moi. Un homme qui était dans sa vingtaine-trentaine gisait paisiblement à l'intérieur et me ressemblait beaucoup trop, sauf qu'il avait les cheveux plus longs et attachés en queue.

Lorsque Riku arriva, le pieux fut enfoncé dans le cœur de mon semblable et durant que la douleur parvenait à mon cœur, Riku poussa Kairi de côté et enleva le pieux du cœur de la victime. Il sortit mon semblable hors de son cercueil et le serra fortement contre lui laissant le sang coulé sur lui tandis qu'il le berçait dans ses bras.

-Riku..., dit mon semblable faiblement.

-Chhh, fit Riku en carressant ses cheveux et donna un léger baiser sur son front, n'use pas tes forces, il faut que tu survives, il le faut!

-(rire faible) Je n'ai aucune chance de survivre, tu le sais bien, souria-t-il.

-M-mais... j'ai besoin de toi! Je t'aime mon amour!

-Moi... aussi je t'aime, toussa-t-il faiblement en déposant sa main sur le torse de Riku, et je serai toujours là, dans ton cœur.

Il essuia ensuite une larme de sang qui venait de rouler sur la joue de Riku.

-Chante-moi une chanson, murmura-t-il à Riku, n'importe laquelle...

-Pour toi... n'importe quoi...

_Depuis le premier jour   
J'ai su que je t'aimais   
Contre la Terre entière   
Et que tu te battrais pour briser les barrières   
Qu'on nous met tout autour _

Je te guète à travers la clairière   
J'étouffe les cris de ma colère   
J'ai mis ton nom, dans mes prières   
Mon Alexis, mon amour et ma vie   
Au mois de mai, tu reviendras   
Quand le pommier refleurira   
Près de la rivière, je t'attendrai   
Mais si je te perds, je m'y noierai

Riku arrêta un moment, il essayait de ravaler ses larmes le plus qu'il le pouvait et continua de chanter tout en berçant son amour.

_Au fond de ton hiver, penses-tu encore à moi?   
Pourquoi tu ne m'écris pas ?   
Tu es la seule lumière   
Je deviens étrangère à tout ce qui m'entoure _

Je te guette à travers la clairière   
J'étouffe les cris de ma colère   
J'ai mis ton nom, dans mes prières   
Mon Alexis, mon amour et ma vie   
Au mois de mai, tu reviendras   
Quand le pommier refleurira   
Près de la rivière, je t'attendrai   
Mais si je te perds, je m'y noierai

Depuis le premier jour, j'ai su que je t'aimais   
Contre la Terre entière   
Et que je t'attendrais au bord de la rivière   
Jusqu'au-delà des jours

Mon semblable avait maintenant les yeux fermés et un sourire sur son doux visage d'ange. Riku le regarda un moment encore, donna un baiser sur son front tout en caressant son visage d'une main et sanglota laissant tomber librement ses larmes de sang sur le chemisier de son amoureux.

J'étais abasourdit de cette scène. Je savais que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais je n'ai peut-être pas eu ce rêve pour rien, il doit y avoir une raison.

Au moment même où je me mis à marcher, tout devînt noir et c'est là que je me réveilla.

Fin Flash

Je regarda autour de moi et fixa le milieu de la chambre. Je sortit du lit et m'avança vers l'endroit que je regardais. Je tassa ensuite le tapis qui était posé par terre et remarqua les traces de sang. Je m'accroupia et toucha du bout des doigts les tâches rouges. Au contact de ceux-ci, je me sentis bizarre, ou même malade.

**Toc, toc!**

-Sire Sora?

J'enleva aussitôt ma main, replaça le tapis et sauta au lit. Je fis semblant de bailler et disa à la personne d'entrer.

-Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre sommeil, mais je voulais vous avertir que le soleil vient de se coucher et que le maître viendrait vous voir si vous êtes prêt pour le bal de ce soir.

-BAL?!

-Oui sire, ce soir même.

-Merci... vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

J'enfila mes nouveaux vêtements quand elle fut partit. Vraiment, j'aimais bien. Une belle chemise corsaire beige, un pourpoint bourgogne qui a pour design des losanges très simple enfilé sur la chemise et pour finir, un pantalon gentilhomme garnit noir. Durant que j'enfilais mes bottes, Riku entra dans la chambre. Il était habillé de la même manière que moi sauf sa chemise était d'un bleu nuit et son pourpoint noir. Il portait aussi une cape noir.

-Bonsoir Sora, dit-il casiment inaudible.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit au sujet du bal?

-Met ceci.

Il me tendit un masque. Il était fait de cuivre, du rouge entourait les yeux et finissait sur les côtés du masque. Je le déposa sur mon visage et continua de mettre mes bottes. Après avoir fini, je me leva et me dirigea dans le couloir.

-Allez-vous venir, dis-je un peu énervé.

Il fixait le tapis sans émotion. Je m'approcha de lui et déposa ma main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête légèrement.

-Est-ce que ça va?, demandais-je calmement.

Il hôcha un 'oui' de la tête, me fit signe de le suivre et on se dirigea vers la salle de bal.

La salle était gigantesque et rempli de vampires. La peur submergeait mon corps. Suis-je en sécurité? M'avait-on ammené ici pour servir de repas? Dès que l'on passait à côté de d'autres vampires et que leur regar se posait sur moi, des murmures se firent entendre à travers la salle.

-Ah, Riku!, cria une vampire.

-Et merde, murmura-t-il, Aeris! Quel joie de te revoir après tant d'années!

Une jeune femme, Aeris je présume, venait de prendre Riku dans ses bras. Quand ses yeux me remarquèrent enfin, elle prit un peu de recule et me montra ses dents.

-Matthias?!

Tout le monde se retourna à ce nom.

« N'était-il pas mort? »

« Il s'est régénéré! »

« Mais c'est impossible! Ses cendres ont été dispersé! »

-Déttrompez-vous mes amis!

L'assemblée se retourna vers la vois. Elle devait appartenir à Kairi. Vêtu d'une robe de satin laçé devant et derrière. Le devant laissait parraître un tissu blanc qui était en dessous de sa robe mauve. Ses cheveux étaient monté d'une manière époustouflante et tout ceci lui allait à ravir. Malgré qu'elle restera une sorcière pour moi.

-Kairi, chérie!, dit Aeris en allant à sa rencontre.

Pendant ce temps, Riku m'entraîna dans un lieu où on serait seul. Il ferma la porte à clé et me regarda ensuite.

-Que ce passe-t-il? Pourquoi m'avez-vous ammené ici?, disais-je un peu inquiet.

-On sera moins dérangé ici.

-Que voulez-vous dire?, disais-je maintenant.paniqué.

-Pardon? Ah! Non, non! Ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!, ria-t-il, simplement que je n'aurai pas Kairi et Aeris à mes trousses et tu n'auras pas tout ces vampires te questionnant.

-Questionnant sur quoi?, demandais-je intrigué

Son sourrire disparut immédiatement laissant place à un visage avec aucune émotion mais des yeux remplis de tristesse et de haine.

-Sur Matthias..., dit-il sèchement après un long silence.

Je ne savais pas si je devais lui demander qui c'était ou même demander d'autres informations sur lui, son passé. Mais j'étais sure qu'il n'apprécirait pas trop.

-Qu'allons nous faire? Resté planté ici jusqu'à ce que le bal soit finis?, demandais-je.

-Tu aimerais retourner dans cette foule?, dit-il amusé.

-Ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!

À peine avais-je prononcé ces mots qu'on était déjà dans la salle.

-Riku! Kairi t'attend! C'est vous 2 qui ouvrez la danse, disa une Aeris qui courait follement vers nous, et ne t'inquiet pas , je m'occuperai de Matthias! Allé hop!, dit-elle en le poussant.

Je me retrouva donc seul avec Aeris durant que Riku se dirigeait vers le milieu de la salle où Kairi l'attendait pour l'ouverture de la danse. Dès que le couple commencèrent à danser, Aeris m'entraîna ailleurs.

-Tu ne dois pas t'approcher de Riku! Il appartient à Sora et à elle seule! Tu n'es pas fait pour Riku! Suis-je clair, Matthias?

-Matthias? Pardonnez-moi, mais qui est-ce?

-Quelqu'un..., entendis-je.

Je me retourna et apperçue Riku. De son allure, il était près à exploser de rage. Il donna un de ces regards noirs à Aeris. Il s'apprêtait à la gifler au moment même où Kairi attrapa sonr bras.

-Riku, je t'ai de ne faire de mal à personne.

Je croyais qu'il voyait « rouge ». Je dirais même que j'étais certain. Ses yeux ne montraient que de la haine, de la pure haine. Soudain, il semblait avoir mal. Son nez devenait peu à peu un museau, des ailes lui sortirent du dos, ses yeux perdirent leur couleurs aquamarine et devinrent rouge, ses dents s'allongèrent... On aurait dit qu'il muttait. J'avais peur. Je ne pouvais plus bouger car la peur me paralisait.

Tout le monde criait, courais de tout les sens et se bousculait pour sortir. Sa muttation presque achevé, il posa ses yeux globuleux sur moi.

-Sora..., dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Même Kairi était surprise, mais elle s'en approcha pareil et tappa sur son bras.

-Calme-toi..., dit-elle.

-Me calmer?!, rugit-il, tout ceci est de ta faute!

Durant qu'il se châmaillait, j'attrapa son bras et ne voulai point lâcher. Il repris peu à peu sa forme humaine et se clama. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait prit, mais je pleura. Riku me regarda un instant et me prit ensuite dans ses bras. Malgré que j'étais aveuglé par mes larmes, je pus pareil voir une Kairi en furit partir de l'immense salle de bal. Riku plaça son index sous mon menton et leva ma tête. Il essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces et me caressa le visage.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé, Sora. Cela n'était pas mon intention. Je me transforme en cette bête quand je suis colérique. La seule personne qui pouvait me calmer, c'était Matthias.

À ce nom, son visage s'assombrit. Je voulais en savoir plus sur ce Matthias, mais pas maintenant, Riku avait l'air sensible à ce nom.

-Une danse avant le lever du soleil?, proposa-t-il.

Je renifla et hôcha de la tête. Il toussa et des vampires musiciens apparurent pour jouer de la musique. Au son de ceci, nos pieds dansèrent tout seuls tandis qu'on se regardait profondément dans les yeux. je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai ce sentiment de bien-être en dedans de moi. Juste le fait d'être avec lui. Mais j'ai aussi ce sentiment de rejet car je ne sais rien et il ne veut rien me dire. Comme si je serait sa marionnette...

* * *

Hiya! Voila le 2eme chapitre dont je suis plutôt fière ' J'aurais jamais cru écrire autant dans un seul chapitre! Merci pour les reviews C'est très apprécier!! 


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer: KH m'appartient pas.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Une autre semaine passa, mais cette fois-ci, je n'avais pas vuRiku ni même Kairi. Il n'y avait que la servante et moi dans le château. Je commençais réelement à m'ennuyer. Je ne faisais que me réveiller, manger, lire, manger, lire, manger, lire, dormir, réveiller, manger, lire, manger, lire, mager, lire, dormir… Vous ai-je mentionné que je lisais? Enfin bref, je descendis dans la salle à manger et attendis mon souper. Normalement, je me sers tout seul mais la servante insistait de me servir.

-Voici votre repas, sire, dit-elle en déposant un bol de soupe devant moi.  
-Merci, dis-je doucement.  
-Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose d'autre?  
-Non, ça ira.

Elle hocha de la tête et au moment même où elle touchait la poignée de porte, je la rappelai :

-En fait, j'aurais une question pour vous.  
-Qu'est-ce, sire Sora?  
-Sauriez-vous où sontKairi et Riku, demandais-je concerné.  
-Non, sire. Aucunement. Cela fait déjà depuis l'incident du bal, sire.  
-Je vois, murmurais-je à moi-même. Merci tout de même.  
-À votre service, et elle fila dans la cuisine.

Je mangeais tranquillement dans le silence où on pouvait seulement entendre ma cuillère frapper légèrement le bol. Je déteste un silence comme celui-ci. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aime le silence seulement quand je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la même salle que moi, sinon je me sens insécure, comme si quelque chose allait se passer. J'aime que quelqu'un me tienne compagnie…

-Riku…, murmurais-je à peine audible.

J'entendis des pas dans le couloir et de plus en plus que les secondes passaient, de plus en plus les pas étaient forts et de plus en plus la nervosité prenait avantage sur moi. Je tenais tout de même à savoir ce que c'était donc je me levai et avança tranquillement vers le bruit.

-So…sora, entendis-je d'une voix vieillarde.

Un paquet de frissons parcoururent mon dos et paralysèrent mon corps. Malgré que je veuille m'avancer, je ne pouvais point car mes pieds étaient cloués par terre de la peur qui me submergeait.

Les pas se faisaient audible et encore une fois j'ai entendu mon nom. Une main se posa difficilement dur le bord de la porte. Une main ratatinée avec de longs ongles. Le mouvement était lent mais je pus enfin voir son corps malgré que je ne voyais pas encore son visage à cause de la faible luminosité de la pièce.

-Sora… j'ai besoin… besoin de toi, dit la personne.

Elle s'avança mais je recula. On continua ceci jusqu'à ce que je vois enfin son visage. Je fus premièrement surpris et ensuite confus.

-Riku!

Des cernes et des rides couvraient son visage qui était auparavant doux et lisse.

-N'ai pas… peur… d-de moi…

La servante rentrait de nouveau dans la salle à manger. Elle renversa le plateau qu'elle transportait et accouru nous voir.

-Maître! Elle a encore osé, cria-t-elle.

Rikuhocha difficilement de la tête tandis que la servante passa à côté deRiku et partit.

-Hé! Mais où allez-vous comme ça, criais-je.

-Me… chercher du sang, réponditRiku à sa place.

-Oh.

Sans hésité, je l'aida à marcher jusqu'à une chaise pas trop loin et l'assis dessus. Il semblait si faible. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans cet état?

-Me voici, Maître, disa une servante épuisée d'avoir couru.

-Merci.

Elle lui tendit un bocal qui contenait un liquide rouge foncé; du sang. Il ouvrit le contenant plus ou moins bien et bu.

-J-je dois… me reposer, dit-il.

Je l'aida à se relever et on se dirigea vers sa chambre. Je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer alors la jeune servante l'amena jusque dans son cercueil et ressortit.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais que lui est-il arrivé, demandais-je.

Elle ne fit que me faire signe de la suivre et c'est ce que je fis. Rendu de nouveau dans la salle à manger, elle me disa de m'asseoir et commença;

-Bon , le Maître est dans cet état à cause de Kairi. Vous savez que les vampires ont besoin de sang pour garder leur allure charmeur et leur force, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne sais pas où cela amenait le rapport, mais j'acquisa tout de même de la tête.

-Le fait est que Kairile puni en l'enfermant, je ne sais trop, pour l'empêcher de boire du sang ce qui mène à l'afflaibir.  
-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le puni? Il n'a rien fait à ce que je sache, disais-je.  
-Ceci n'est en aucun cas de tes affaires, Sora, entendis-je.

Kairise tenait proche de l'entrée. Elle ne fit que s'approcher vers nous et je pouvais sentir la servante trembler.

-Quant à toi, petite paysanne, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ce que tu sais, s'écria-t-elle.

Arrivé à notre hauteur, elle gifla la pauvre femme qui tomba hors de sa chaise tenant sa joue. Alerté, je me leva et me mit entre les deux.

-Hors de mon chemin, moucheron! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde!  
-Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire de mal, m'écriais-je.  
-Veux-tu me le voir faire, dit-elle en souriant méchamment.  
-Courrez, dis-je à la servante.

Elle sembla hésiter mais se leva et couru. Je leva aussitôt mon poing et m'appraîta à la frapper mais elle attrapit mon poignet et serra. Mon sang ne circulait plus vu la pression et la blancheur de ma main.

-Soyez loyale… vous… vous êtes vampire et moi qu'un sim-simple mortel. Nous n'avons point la même force, dis-je tout bas.

Elle roula ses yeux et sourit méchamment en serrant encore plus ma main.

-Je t'ai déjà tué une fois. Je ne me gênerai pas une deuxième fois.

Elle s'attaqua alors à ma gorge. Serrant celle-ci fortement. Je manquais d'air, c'est sur. Mais que voulait-elle dire par qu'elle m'ait déjà tué une fois? Peur importe! Il fallait me débattre… de quelconque manière.

-Bonjour, avais-je entendu.

Je posais mon regard vers l'endroit d'où le son venait.

-Kairi! Mais tu aurais pu au moins m'attendre. Moi qui voulais tant dîner avec toi et Riku!

-Tidus! Quel plaisir de te recevoir aussitôt! Mais viens donc déguster avec moi ce mortel.  
-Avec plaisir, ma chère!

L'homme avait une peau blanchâtre. Et d'après la conversation, il est aussi un vampire. Il était plus petit que Riku, ses yeux était d'un bleuclair et ses cheveuxcourts blonds atteignaient ses épaules. Il portait une chemise blanche et une sorte de jupe écossaise. Par dessus sa jupe se tenaient deux ceintures qui tombaient lourdement en forme de « X ».

J'avais remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il se rapprochait de moi, son visage devenait plus effrayer… je dirais plus surpris qu'effrayer.

-Kairi! Lâche-le tout de suite!  
-Et pourquoi cela, cria-t-elle en furie.  
-C'est Matthias! LÂCHE-LE!

Tidusm'attrapa par le bras et fit mine de m'enlever de là s'en trop me faire mal. Kairi était vraiment furieuse et m'en fit part en me lançant un regard noir. Elle sortit de la salle d'un pas lourd. Je sentit ensuite un bras me tenir fortement par le cou. Je leva les yeux et y vitTidus avec un gros sourire qui montrait des canines… bien aiguisées, ma foi.

-Alors, ça va? Elle ne t'a pas causé trop de tort? J'espère que non, faut pas souffrir deux fois dans la vie, n'es-tu pas d'accord? Héééé! Mais tu t'es fait coupé les cheveux! C'est beau mais pas autant que les cheveux longs que tu avais avant! Alors quoi de neuf dans ta vie? Rien? Boah moi non plus! Apart une petitebrunette que j'ai transformé en vampire! Je devrais te la présenté! De toute manière, je sais que tu ne me la prendra jamais vu que tu es avec Riku…  
-…

Il continua de parler à une vitesse folle et j'en étais étonné. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a même pas prit une seule respiration!

-Allez viens avec moi! On va aller voir Riku!

Vous devez surment savoir comment je me sens maintenant… Perdu. soupir

* * *

Ahem... le chapitre est court et plate... je le sais -'' et en plus, l'histoire a été updater ... apres de longs mois. J'en suis fortement désolé et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez se met a genoux Pleeeaaaaaaaase?

Ce qui est de Tidus... La brunette vous devez surment savoir c'est qui :p C'est a cause de sa victime qu'il est... comment dire... 'hyperactif' lol

Bon, je vous laisse et j'espere que vous m'en voudrez pas trop pour le delai... 


End file.
